fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zervathos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Spino}}Zervathos is a highly aggressive and extremely dangerous Flying Wyvern. It first appears in ??? Physiology Zervathos is a large Flying Wyvern that has a similar Body Structure to Seregios. Zervathos has crimson Scales and dark red Carapaces covering its Back. One of the most prominent Features of Zervathos are its Flintstone-like Sharp Claws. It has broad, powerful Jaws, which it uses to tear its Prey to Shreds. Zervathos has large Wings and relatively long Legs, which it uses to catch its Victims with sharp Talons. Zervathos’ Tail ends in a sharp, Spear-like Spike, which it also uses to attack. Behavior Zervathos is highly aggressive, attacking anything in its path, including Elder Dragons. It roams arid Areas, like Volcanoes and Deserts where it preys on most other Creatures. During Battle, Zervathos releases a highly ignitable Dust, that it causes to explode with its Claws that generate Sparks upon being smashed together, similar to Qurupeco. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Zervathos is an Apex Predator in all of its Habitats and hunts and eats everything it finds. Zervathos does not have any natural Predators and its only Competitors are Elder Dragons and other Apex Predators. Behavior towards other Monsters Zervathos is a highly aggressive Monster that attacks anything that enters its territory. Albeit it rarely happens, when heavily injured, Zervathos spits Dust at its Foe, blinding them, before flying away. Tracks Zervathos leaves Footprints on the Ground and Claw Marks and Burned Spots on both the Walls and Ground. Specific Locale Interactions Zervathos does not have any Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Zervathos does not have any Special Behaviors Abilities Like many other Wyverns, Zervathos can spit Fire. It can also release a highly ignitable Dust, that explodes when in Contact with the Sparks originating from Zervathos’ Claws. Rage and Tired States * Enraged: Smoke starts emitting from Zervathos’ Mouth, it gets faster and more aggressive. * Tired: Zervathos gets slower and starts drooling. Mounts Zervathos can be mounted on its Head, Back and Tail * When mounted on its Head, the Hunter is located at the Transition of the Zervathos’ Head to its Neck. The Flying Wyvern will try to get the Hunter off by violently shaking, dragging its Head over the Floor and smashing it into the Walls and Ground * When mounted on its Back, the Hunter is located between its Wings. The Zervathos will try to get them off by violently shaking, rolling over the Floor and throwing itself into Walls. * When mounted on its Tail, the Hunter is located at the End of the Zervathos’ Tail. It will try to get them off by swinging it around and smashing it into the Walls and Ground. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvernia * Family: Aerovenatoridae * Subfamily: Pterocheironae * Genus: Pulvignis * Species: Pulvignis vulcanis Zervathos belongs to the Pterocheironae Subfamily, which it shares with Monsters like Seregios. Wyverns of this Subfamily all have Hands on their Wings. Habitat Range Zervathos lives in volcanic Areas and Deserts, like the Old Volcano and Desert, the Sandy Plains, the Volcanic Hollow, the Dunes, the Wildspire Waste and the Elder’s Recess. Biological Adaptations The large, powerful Wings and powerful Wing Musculature of Zervathos give it the ability to fly to another Hunting Ground, shout Prey in its current Habitat become to scarce. It is adapted to live in hot Areas and is resistant to Fire and Heat. Behavior Zervathos are highly aggressive and will attack anything that enters their Territory, especially during Mating Season. After Mating, the Females will dig a Hole, lay their Eggs into it, and then either cover it with Sand, Rocks or sometimes even Lava. The Eggs hatch after around 5 Months and. Attacks Low Rank Normal * Roar: Zervathos roars. This roar inflicts Damage if the Hunter is too close * Claw Smash: Zervathos smashes its Claw into the Ground * Tail Swipe: Zervathos smashes its Tail into the Hunter * Fire Blast: Zervathos spits a Blast of Fire at the Hunter * Fire Blitz: Zervathos leaps at the Hunter and spits Fire * Fire Ball: Zervathos spits a Fireball * Bite: Zervathos bites the Hunter * Flaming Bite: Zervathos bites the Hunter, inflicting Fireblight * Talon Attack: Zervathos Claws at the Hunter with its Talon * Dust: Zervathos releases a Load of explosive Dust around itself * Explosive Spin: Zervathos releases a Load of explosive Dust around itself, before quickly spinning around with its Claws, causing an Explosion around it. * Explosive Divebomb: Zervathos releases a Load of explosive Dust beneath it, before flying up into the Air and then smashing down, causing it to explode. * Double Claw Smash: Zervathos smashes its Claws into the Hunter twice. * Explosive Claw Smash: Zervathos releases Dust, before smashing its Claw into it, causing it to explode. * Explosive Tail Smash: Zervathos releases Dust, before smashing its Tail into it, causing it to explode * Leap: Zervathos leaps at the Hunter. * Claw Spin: Zervathos spins around, hitting the Hunter with its Claws * Dust Cloud: Zervathos releases a Cloud of Dust that inflicts Blastblight Enraged * Explosive Claw Smash: Zervathos smashes its Claw into the Hunter, causing an Explosion * Explosive Tail Swipe: Zervathos releases Dust and smashes its Tail into it, causing an Explosion * Explosive Meteor: Zervathos flies up into the Air, releases Dust and then flies down, causing a massive Explosion. * Head Smash: Zervathos smashes its Head into the Hunter * Double Bite: Zervathos bites the Hunter twice * Explosive Bite: Zervathos releases a Cloud of Dust, the bites down, causing it to explode. * Flaming Leap: Zervathos leaps at the Hunter while spitting Fire * Corkscrew (Air Exclusive): Zervathos flies up into the Air and spins forward * Flaming Rain (Air Exclusive): Zervathos flies up into the Air, before spitting a Barrage of flaming Missiles in a Circle around itself High Rank Normal * Triple Bite: Zervathos bites the hunter twice * Flaming Tail Spin: Zervathos spins around before, smashing its Tail into the Hunter and then spits Fire * Dust Talon: Zervathos releases Dust, before kicking it, causing it to explode * Flaming Spin (Air Exklusive): Zervathos spits into the Air and spins around while spitting Flames * Explosive Blast: Zervathos causes a giant Explosion, then jumps back and flies up into the Air. Enraged * Chain Explosion: Zervathos flies in a straight Line, releasing multiple Clouds of Dust, before ramming both of its Claws into the Ground, causing a Chain Reaction of Explosions * Flaming Beam: Zervathos spits a Beam of Fire at the Hunter * Eruption: Zervathos rams both of its Claws into the Floor, causing an Explosion around it * Flaming Double Bite: Zervathos bites the Hunter twice, inflicting Fireblight G-Rank Normal * Circular Explosion: Zervathos flies in a Circle, releasing Clouds of Dust, before ramming into the Ground causing a massive Chain Explosion around it * Turning Flaming Beam: Zervathos spits a Beam of Fire, slowly turning around and covering even more Ground. * Erupting Roar: Zervathos releases Clouds of Dust around it, before roaring and slamming its Claws into the Ground, throwing the Hunter back and causing a massive Explosion Enraged * Erupting Laser: Zervathos spits a giant Beam of Fire at the Hunter and slowly approaching them, before causing a giant Explosion * Phoenix from the Ashes: Zervathos releases a giant Cloud of Dust around itself, before causing a giant Explosion. It then rises and roars. * Flaming Corkscrew (Aerial Exclusive): Zervathos spits a cloud of Fire, before spinning through it. Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * Head * Wings * Back * Legs * Tail Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Zervathos Scale * Zervathos Spike Slinger Drops Therolectris Drops Slinger Bombs and Flame Pods Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Resistances: -20 Water, -10 Ice, 0 Thunder, 20 Fire, -10 Dragon, 10 Earth, 0 Wind, 10 Nature Palico Equipment Armor Weapons Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes and Trivia * Zervathos' Name is a Combination of the German Word "Zerstören" which means "destroy", Lava and Thanatos, the Greek God of Death. * Zervathos' Japanese Name Kohonoru is a Combination of "Kohai", which means "Devastation", "Hono" which means "Flame" and "Ryu", meaning Dragon * Zervathos' Tail was inspired was inspired from one of the Special Attacks of the Character Ridley ''in ''Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:FrostSpino